Shrugging Off the Dark
by Sauri
Summary: "She's gonna be an awesome ninja like me, right?" Naruto asked hopefully. "No." Iruka shook his head. "I heard Hinata Hyuga has a medical condition that doesn't allow her to mold chakra. So I doubt it."
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **I decided I'm a masochist and publish this story wherein only the structure is written down. Even though I have two other fic pending. Because I'm an asshole too. \n_n/ This fucking shit is going to kill me because it's gonna be the longest thing I'll ever write. Choosing the title has been a nightmare already and it's going to be around 10 chapters long. So, except this one, chapters will be hella long.

Basically, it's going to be a retelling of _Naruto _but with Civilian!Hinata. So kinda AU. Besides, Kishimoto's original idea was this one but I have never seen an AU based on this (if there is a fic someone PM it **asap**) and it's like, why? People were told but no one did it? jfc I have to fix it . And so, this fic was born. Although, mind, even if it's an AU, I'll stick to canon as much as possible, and the biggest changes won't appear until later. I'll just try to work around with Naruto's relationships and his opinions and so on. (really, I'm not sure what the heck I'm doing but I swear to god I'm trying and any pointer will be rewarded with cookies)

Cutting the mindless babbling short, thanks for reading, reminder that english isn't my first language so don't be afraid of pointing typos and yada-yada!

* * *

**Shrugging Off the Dark**

_Prologue_

Before the First Light

Like with every story ever told, this one starts like this.

Young Naruto Uzumaki, barely eight years old, wanted to play the hero. Someone who was lauded at, was powerful beyond anyone and didn't need to worry about hateful, fearful glares that all the people always gave him. Someone who came to save the day in the last, precise moment with effort and dedication, even when the villain was big and bad and frightening.

He wanted to _be_ the hero, the same one he read on tales like the one titled _The Samurai and the Tyrant_ and admired in real life like the Fourth Hokage.

So, when he saw a little girl bowing while sobbing and three big ugly bullies harassing her, there was no doubt in his mind. _That _was his moment. He jumped in, demanding to leave her alone or _else, _as he stood high and proud before the withering stares of the three really, really ugly boys.

For a moment shorter than a glimpse, he became a hero. He was brave, he was daring, he was the best; he shone saving the poor girl who needed help. He was like a full-fledged Hokage. Until the goons laughed –it was so loud with mock lacing every gasp of air– and the blond boy was not as confident anymore. It didn't stop him. He wanted to be a real hero, the kind of person who saved friends when they were in danger and had people to care for and would do anything for their dear ones.

He fought them with vigor, an attempt to shut them up even if it required strength.

And failed spectacularly.

Instead, he was the one who got beaten up, face shoved into the cold snow while the bullies ridiculed him a bit more. It was a shame, really, and he felt like his eyes were tearing while the punches landed all over him. But that couldn't be so, because no, no, no, no, he wasn't a monster or useless or a freak. Only the next Hokage and, pfff, Hokages did not cry. They were the idiots, truly.

The three idiots must have been tired after beating the living lights out of him since they left the place while hurling insults occasionally. Naruto didn't get up from where he was, the pain still crushing though every part of his body. Although it was quickly disappearing as it always did. He breathed slowly, noticing how his clothes were getting wet and his nose was turning into a shade of red that was not healthy. The cold made him shiver, and only then did he try to get up with a swollen eye and a cut in the lower lip.

Suddenly, someone 'eeped' close by startling him. His head snapped upwards in surprise, almost tripping over to the floor again. Naruto groaned, holding his side, before finally managing to stand up with shaking legs.

The girl was still there, the one he tried to protect. She was small, even smaller than him, with dark midnight hair and really weird and creepy white eyes. But there was concern in them too –the genuine kind he rarely ever saw–, her trembling hands holding a handkerchief. She got nearer with dubitative steps before kneeling in front of him and his jaws went slack.

"A-a-are you alright?" The strange girl asked, a blush taking over her cheeks.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, eyes wide in shock. "S'just stings."

It didn't stop her. She leant carefully, almost as if she was afraid of him, but he knew better when looking at her determinate weird eyes. They were hard to read, although they didn't hold the hateful edge so common on others. So when she raised her hand with the handkerchief to his face, he didn't flinch. Instead, he let her whip the blood dripping from his chin. A smile, albeit weak, started to appear slowly.

When she finished her task, they stood awkwardly in uncomfortable silence. He couldn't quite believe what it was going, or what he should do now. However, there was no much time to think when he saw the girl squirm, her gaze darting everywhere except to him, and flushed as if she was going to faint at any moment now. He panicked and as always, did the best he could do: improvise.

"Who are you?" He blurted out, a seemingly reassuring smirk crossing his face and fingers scratching a whiskered cheek. Then, in an afterthought, he remembered Iruka-sensei scolding him for not following formal etiquette or something. He extended a hand confidently. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way. I'm gonna be Hokage one day, believe it!"

He waited for the laughter, the sneer, the big unbelieving eyes at the last part of his grandiose introduction. She didn't do any of those things, though. She blinked once, twice; then, her pale skin that had already been dusted with pink intensified to crimson. Yet, it took many seconds that made Naruto doubt of his opinion on her until, tentatively as she so far had been acting, she grasped his hand with hers, a shining akin to awe standing out on her expression, he wanted to believe.

"Hinata H-Hyūga," she stuttered while slightly bowing as greeting. "Tha-thank you for helping me."

Right there and then, Naruto decided that Hinata Hyūga was one of the nicest people next to Old Man Hokage and Iruka-sensei. His smile broadened significantly, endlessly shaking her hand with an enthusiasm he hadn't felt all day long. Hinata's blush spread more, taking over her nose and ears.

She was still weird, with all the red and white, but Naruto liked it. Because she was kind to him, the boy who no one needed a reason to hate, was always shunned even by his peers and was still far from being a real hero. It was refreshing and nice and invigorating and–

An idea crossed his mind, the best idea ever since the invention of ramen, and his chest puffed with pride.

Hadn't Old Man Hokage told him to try to do it anyway? Hadn't Iruka encouraged him to go for it after the first few months in the academy?

It was settled. He stiffened, hands landing on each of the little girl's shoulders –she gasped at the contact but didn't flee from it– and with a serious expression that was overshadowed by excitement, he achieved what he hadn't for the longest of time.

"So, so!" The Uzumaki exclaimed gleefully. "Let's be friends, Hinata!"

In the middle of winter, between the cold and the wounds, Naruto Uzumaki made his first friend.

And this is how they met. It's a well known story, very popular and very common to the point of becoming a cliché with the lonely boy and the shy girl.

But this is nothing but the beginning. The rest? _That _is a story worth telling.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **I wanted to update the week before, but the snow and the flu short of put a damper on my plans. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write, although a bit difficult to edit when it's so long. There is some lengthy N/A at the end of the fic dealing with some of the worries within the reviews.

As always if you find any complain or typo, tell me. For now, enjoy!

* * *

**New Dawn_  
_**

"Was it necessary, Naruto? Really?"

"Uh huh."

"This is not the way to behave. You should know by now."

"But Iruka-sensei, you must admit it was awesome."

Naruto Uzumaki liked many things. He liked taijutsu training and learning about the Kages, especially the Fourth. He liked pranking, had a soft spot for gardening and adored eating ramen, better yet if it was Ichiraku's ramen. Being lectured by his favorite teacher, however, didn't make to that list. Although, if the scolding happened to take place in the infamous mentioned Ichiraku stand, it wasn't as bad.

"It was the first day after the winter break, too," Iruka sighed, the steaming bowl in front of him untouched. "You could have waited at least. A week, maybe. It'll take all day to get rid of the chalk dust. "

Naruto slurped the remaining of his first serving before sweeping his mouth clean with the sleeve of his t-shirt. Once finished, he grinned foxily to his teacher with a mischievous glint shining behind the lids.

"That's impossible to ask, Iruka-sensei," he boasted smugly. " 'sides, that idiot had it coming, y'know."

Iruka heaved another sigh, even though the beginnings of a smirk started to play in the corners of his lips.

"Yes, I know. You made it very clear with the shouting. Doesn't make it any better."

The boy shrugged, a pout forming after his teacher's reprimand. It wasn't fair, really; he just tried to teach a lesson to the boy who had insulted him again. No one would dare to scorn him now, telling him he would never make to genin, much less Hokage. He scoffed. He wasn't the best _yet, _but someday everyone would respect him.

Shaking the thoughts off his mind, Naruto asked for another bowl of delicious, blessed ramen. His favorite dish sure as heck would lift his mood after the bitter afternoon and the unwelcomed reprimand.

Meanwhile, Iruka rolled his eyes at the dismissive attitude, patting the mess of blond hair. He would speak with his student later, when what had happened didn't rile him up so much.

"So how were the holidays? I haven't seen you causing havoc around," he queried while finally paying attention to his own food. "Maybe you did listen for a change."

"Not much," Naruto sniggered. Iruka grumbled. "I pranked some people, nuthin' big. Pinky promise, sensei! And I practiced hard. I'm able to hit all the targets with the kunais now!"

"Ah, I'd like to see that one. Last time you almost killed a cat trying to aim the dummy."

"S'true. This time."

"Didn't say it wasn't."

"Mph."

Teuchi appeared in front of them, cutting the banter short whit another serving of ramen in his hands. The cook smiled while Naruto cheered, licking his lips. Iruka glared at the scene, wondering how much of his wallet money the boy would wipe off this time. Making a mental note not to let Naruto have another serving, he continued with his own dinner.

"There you go, Naruto," Teuchi said to his favorite client before leavening off to the kitchen or attend other customers.

"Thanks, Old Man!" he yelled before stuffing his mouth with the tasty noodles. Only when teacher and student were alone again, did he continue. "Anywaif, I madwe ah new fhiend too."

Iruka stopped any movement abruptly, eyes dashing to his companion at his left. That was, well, unexpected. Although, looking back to the agitated morning, Naruto had been happier than usual of what he had seen that day. As annoying and obnoxiously loud as ever, but with a cheery swing in how he carried himself. With a soft smile, he acknowledged the information with a nod.

Actually, this was something Naruto needed desperately. Even if some other children didn't mind hanging out with the blond boy, as was the case of the Nara and Inuzuka heirs, they weren't exactly friends in the strict sense of the word and more of acquaintance of the circumstances of their constant punishments in the academy. It frightened him to witness how Naruto was slowly but surely being left out from the groups at the academy in an almost imperceptible way. At that, the chūnin blushed, knowing very well that he hadn't been better than the others as he had spent the first few weeks as his teacher ignoring him before deciding on giving his student a chance.

So far, it was a decision he hadn't regretted, and doubted on doing so.

"Don't speak with the mouth full." Iruka waited as the kid gulped everything in one go before continuing with the conversation. "Who is this new friend of yours?"

"Hinata," he exclaimed proudly between slurps, a face-splitting smile appearing all of sudden. "She's awesome! She knows some neat places and helped me with the math problems for home. Knows lotsa things 'bout plants, too."

"I see," Iruka commented.

"She's a bit of a weirdo, though," Naruto informed with a scrunched nose. "Not that it matters, y'know, but she's always red in the face and stutters much. All the time. And has kinda creepy eyes."

The teacher tilted his head dumbfounded. That last piece of news did sound somewhat fishy, even for a trained ninja. He lightly bit his tongue, worried. A nagging sensation formed at the pit of his stomach.

"How so?"

"They're white." A frown appeared as Naruto played with the chopstick in one hand and the other scratched his tanned chin, eyes focused on the noodles in front of him. "Like, completely white. She doesn't even have, uh, p-pupils. That's the name, pupils, right?"

But the question went unanswered, sunk under the sepulchral silence that followed.

Naruto watched mildly amused as the chūnin's jaw fell in a comic way and the usual calm eyes widened to levels the youngster didn't know were possible. Personally, he thought the whole scene was funny. It wasn't common to see his sensei in that state, and he didn't quite understand why Iruka-sensei would have such a reaction to what he said.

Yeah, Hinata's eyes were weird, but he had seen other guys around Konoha with the same peculiarity –probably her family members now that he reflected back on it. He would have to ask her next time around. At any rate, the point, it wasn't _that_ strange. Or so he thought.

When Iruka closed his mouth with an audible 'smack', Naruto almost chortled.

"She is a Hyūga?" Iruka asked bewildered once he recovered from the shock. Then, realization hit him. "Hinata Hyūga?!"

The younger of the two blinked in astonishment. Iruka rarely raised his voice for something that wasn't anger sparked by his pranks. He groaned and mumbled and glared, but he never quite acted in a way that left him completely clueless. So, when one of his favorite person rubbed the bridge of his scarred nose as if a headache was coming through, Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Uh?"

At this, Iruka _did _glare. "You don't know who the Hyūga are, do you?"

"Uhm, eh…"

"The Hyūga are the most powerful clan of our village thanks to their unique doujutsu, the Byakugan. One of the wealthiest families as well," he lectured watching the squirming boy attentively. "But this shouldn't be anything new to you because we already learned this when reviewing the most important families of Konoha before winter break, right?"

Naruto gasped in indignation, switching from pale expectant white to embarrassed red. He huffed, hands up and then down.

"Of course I knew! Just slipped my mind."

"Aha."

"Anyway! So Hinata is part of that clan? Like– like with cool jutsus and powerful and stuff?!"

Iruka chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yes. I think she is the daughter of the clan head, too. They share the same name, at least."

Naruto beamed wistfully, everything else forgotten and the intake of information settling slowly with all its meanings.

That was great! His friend was _incredible_. Then again, Hinata was already incredible because she was _his _friend, and since he was so awesome, anyone whom he considered his friend had to be awesome too. But Hinata was part of a powerful clan to boot, with a whole family formed by ninja and a doujutsu –whatever the heck that was.

Why didn't she tell him about this? This was vital information! She was going to be a ninja like him and they could train and study together and make everything so much better. He sensed they would wreck everything if they were together. Because they were that incredible. An extremely wide smile stretched through his face.

Attention switching to the older man, who wore a curious glint with his head popped onto one hand, the blond breathed excitedly.

"That means she's gonna be an awesome ninja like me, right?" Naruto asked hopefully, with a swift movement standing on the stool to look at Iruka face to face.

The answer didn't come as fast as the others. He watched raptly as Iruka's features contorted into a soft, understanding expression: lips thin, folds in his forehead showing and a melancholy glinting in the coffee eyes. Exactly the same face his teacher used when telling him he had failed an exam he really, really studied for or when Iruka patted him in the head, saying that the next time the other kids at the academy would play with him for sure.

Naruto felt his smile wavering and the arms falling to his sides uselessly. He didn't let his hopes down, nevertheless. Not yet, anyways.

"No." Iruka shook his head, mouth a tight line with distress. "I heard Hinata Hyūga has a medical condition that doesn't allow her to mold chakra. So I doubt it."

Oh.

"Oh."

Naruto fidgeted awkwardly. That– that… he wasn't sure what to make out of that. It was short of disappointing because he was so looking forward to do ninja stuff with his friend and now he wouldn't because Hinata couldn't. Even then, however, even if–

He gulped the lump forming in his mouth, eyebrows knotting closer and eyes dimming in thought.

Once, Old Man Hokage told him about how the duty of a ninja of Konoha bound them to protect the village and its people. And how the Hokage's duty was to protect everyone.

And he was a ninja of Konoha. Was going to be. And the Hokage as well. Which meant it was his duty to protect Hinata, right?

And Hinata was his friend –his first friend. So what if she couldn't be a ninja? She still helped him with math and showed him new plants for his apartment and laughed at his jokes. No one except Iruka and Gramps and sometimes Old Man Teuchi and Ayame did that. And it was enough for him.

More than enough.

"Well," Naruto mumbled, a bit of disappointment glistering through his words. Then, he strengthened his stance as he slammed one hand in his chest, blue eyes shining confidently. "S'kay, I guess. It's not like it matters, y'know."

Iruka exhaled at the careless tone behind the thoughtful face. It wasn't hard to guess about the thoughts crossing over the boy's head when they were easy to read in the ever-changing expressions. For once, he relieved on the fact that Naruto was such an easy-going kid. It would take more than this to damper the boy's bright personality.

Nodding sagely, Iruka ruffled his favorite student's hair.

"It really doesn't."

* * *

Hinata watched closely as her companion set a trap around Training Ground 4. It was very simplistic and, in her opinion, not something anyone would fall for –much less someone who was acquainted with the ninja arts. But Naruto had reassured her that it worked more times than not, and Hinata believed in his word. She continued to crouch behind the bushes where Naruto told her to hide.

She giggled when he shot up from his kneeled position with an excited grin. He waved in her direction, standing some decent meters apart from her, before a frown of concentration shadowed his factions. Curiously, Hinata watched as her friend exhaled, fell back into a running stance, sprinted and jumped into the air, higher than any normal human of his age could. She gasped in awe as Naruto crossed all the distance with one jump before her expression turned into worry when the boy passed through her and landed headfirst behind her.

Quickly, almost panicky, she got closer to his slumped figure. He still didn't move, though, his body slack in the floor, and fear gave away inside her. With quivering hands, she patted the blond's back.

"Naruto-kun?"

Her worries subsided into tranquility when a groan escaped the lump of limbs and she relaxed in relief.

"I'm okay!" He muttered while slowly standing with hands up in the air, a pained smile visible. "Still need practicing more this chakra-jump-thing."

The Hyūga let a breath she wasn't aware she was holding go. It would never cease to amaze her what the power to control chakra allowed ninjas to do. It frightened her to no end, too. The few times she had peeked into her sister's and father's training sessions, the movements they practiced seemed too precise and too specific, almost _deathly, _and now even Naruto was getting into those skills.

However, the only time she had dared to voice her opinion to her sister, the only confident in her own house, Hanabi stared at her with a weird look in her eyes that made Hinata assume she was the one who didn't understanding something fundamental. Like she was the weird one. After that, the topic was never brought up again.

"Let's hide better." Naruto hurriedly tugged her hand, directing them to the bushes she had been hiding before. "Sasuke often comes here to train 'round this time."

The last Uchiha had turned out to be the latest guinea pig for her friend's imaginative pranks. Only, Naruto seemed more hell bent on taking revenge instead of the usual harmless trick he played on the rest of Konoha since, as he had told her months ago, 'Sasuke Uchiha was the ultimate prick of the land of grumpiness in the world of grouches that had dared to sneer at his dream'. No _one _scoffed at his dream.

So, of course, the one-sided war began, with the other side not even caring what was going on. Hinata doubted the little rivalry should be anything to be taken seriously, though, since for the little interactions she had witnessed –full of yells from the Uzumaki and full of dripping sarcasm from the Uchiha,– neither of them took the whatever relationship that had bloomed seriously.

Nonetheless, Naruto wasn't known for being the most patient of people. Even for the fine art of pranking.

"Sooo, how are you doing with– with the economy classes, was it?" he asked abruptly while frowning at the training ground, as if it was the place's fault that Sasuke wasn't appearing to fall right into his trap.

"They're a-alright, I think." She tried not to stammer much, a blush slowly forming. Even after all the time they have spent together, it was still hard for her to be so close to him. "I l-like them. We're viewing the trading routes between the villages and how they affect each other financially. A bit of politics, too."

Naruto turned his gaze at her, a clueless expression marking his face. Hinata bit her lower lip.

"I-I think you have the same lectures at the academy."

"Uh, well, _maybe _there'd been something like that. Dunno. It's not like I've been paying much attention. There's something else to do, more important," he informed. Then, closing the space between them, he leaned in to whisper as if he was going to share the biggest secret of the world. "I've been tryin' to find out where Iruka-sensei hides the jutsu scrolls, y'know. I'm sure I saw him with 'em."

Hinata covered her mouth with one hand, attempting to conceal the little smile that had appeared with her friend's overly dramatic explanation on why he was inattentive at school. Naruto smirked before sighing in exasperation with one hand cupping his whiskered cheek.

"But no luck!" He shrugged, a suspicious glint darkening his blue eyes. "I bet Iruka's hiding something else with them. Something powerful and dark. His biggest secret. Like, uh, toy smuggling or world domination plans, yes? There's no other reason if he's so secret-yish with it. And do y'know what I'll do, Hinata?"

The smile grew as she tried to contain the giggles forming in her chest. "S-search for it?"

"Of course I am!" he announced loudly, their spy cover blowing up with it. "There is nothing I can't do! Besides, it sorta counts as ninja training, so Iruka-sensei can't do nothing against me."

This time she couldn't resist the light laughter bubbling from her. Naruto winked before shushing her quiet with a loud 'shhh', his hands wrapping hers above her mouth to avoid any sound from escaping. It didn't work, he was chuckling along in a more sonorous way.

Only when the laughter subsided did they breathe and settle to hide again. Hinata smothered her traditional clothes with a vibrant crimson taking over her skin. She coiled tightly around herself, the occasional unwomanly like snort making its way through.

The Hyūga looked up to discover Naruto's lingering eyes on her, waiting for her to carry on talking about whatever she wanted to speak about prior being interrupted by his grand mysterious discovery. Shyly, she conceded while her index fingers played awkwardly.

"M-my sister's started to attend the same tutorials as me as well. I'm trying to help her."

Naruto hummed indulgently before his eyes widened a fraction. "Wait, isn't she something like five? Who starts lessons like that at _five?" _Or at any age. They were hella boring.

"Four," she corrected softly. "Father insisted. He said that the heir of the clan had to be prepared for anything, and the sooner Hanabi started the better."

"Oh, oh! We did have a class 'bout the clans and their techniques and structures at the academy. Iruka-sensei was very persistent I learnt that bit by heart." Naruto rolled his eyes at the memory. Iruka had taunted him about how Hinata was part from one of the major clans and how an awful of a friend he would be if he didn't know anything about her family. "He explained me _everything _about the Be-Biyukugan?"

"The Byakugan?"

"Yeah, that!" He swatted his hand dismissively. "I finally discovered why Iruka made such a fuss back then, y'know. Your clan seems pretty awesome with the all-seeing eye stuff and all that."

Hinata stiffened, hands writhing together awkwardly. She pictured her family of stoic faces and unwavering feelings that were said to be undoubtedly the most powerful clan now that the Uchihas were gone. She had witnessed the rigid regiment her sister had to go through and the widening drift between the two sides of the Hyūga suffered. The cold stares that sometimes followed her that downed on her heavier than anything else she had ever felt.

She winced. She shouldn't think like that. They were _her _family, father and sister and maybe even her cousin Neji with all the other aunts and uncles and cousins. They weren't perfect, but– but…

"I guess it is," she finally muttered.

"You must be damn proud of it," Naruto continued, gaze fixated somewhere that wasn't there with her. "Betcha they look after you a whole lot."

"Th-they d-don't really care." Hinata flinched, a frown dotting her face. "About m-me. I don't th-think my family cares what I do."

Naruto looked at her utterly confused and it was a minute too late when Hinata processed what she had said. She gasped horrified, not believing what she had just done. A dark blush covering her to the tips of her ears, she lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have–!" She wished she knew how to go back in time and erase this moment.

It happened in front of Naruto, too. Hinata might not have inherited the keen eye that her heritage was so renowned for, but she wasn't blind to the glares her friend received or the wistfulness that appeared on his face when she told her she had to go back home because her father demanded so or when she spoke about Hanabi's and hers little moments.

Apprehension came, like a shower of icy water. She recoiled, tiny hands coming to hide her as best as they could.

She had messed up. Now Naruto would look at her with the same glacier looks the elders used, finally comprehending what a regret she was. He wouldn't want to keep being friends with her, why would he? She had just said an awful thing about her own family. Disgraceful. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, lips quivering under the weight of that prospect. She should not cry, not now. She shouldn't.

Hinata restrained a sob with all her will. "I'm really sorry. It was a–"

"Why not?"

Hinata halted abruptly, her body freezing midway of her apology. It had been a worried question, his words carrying a soft undertone to them, and she didn't know what to answer at first. She looked up, her fingers creating a space for her to see.

Yet, her heart stopped bumping so frenetically and her labored breath evened as his steady blue orbs didn't waver. Naruto wasn't judging her; in fact, he seemed concerned and angry, although not at her person, his clasped hands and bended body hovering above her like a protective mantle.

It relieved her more than she could tell, and after a few second where she calmed herself, she was able to find her voice again. It was small and almost inaudible with the hint of fear lingering on every sound she made, but she spoke and he listened.

"I c-can't do what they w-want m-me to do."

Naruto frowned. How could her clan not care about Hinata? The idea was ridiculous! They were _family_. His anger flared more when she replied and he gritted his teeth.

"A ninja, that's it?" he growled. "They don't like you 'coz you can't have chakra or fight or whatever? What kind of _stupid _reason is that."

"No! They do love me, really. Father and sister, I k-know they do." And it was true. Her father was not keen to show it, but she trusted he did. "It's just, sometimes, I think, they're d-disappointed I can't be a ninja. The elders particularly. I'm the leader's oldest daughter and- and I can't be ninja. It's… a shame."

The Hyūga fidgeted uncomfortably. Strands of her dark hair fell messily before her face. She sighed, fixing them back to their original place with trembling fingers. She felt bad, an anxious sensation swarming in her heart, but more relieved than ever. Telling him this has been liberating, although she dreaded his answer.

However, he didn't budge for the minute they sat in silence. A whirlwind of emotions played behind the veil of azure of his eyes, changing them to a cloudy gray. She bit her lower lip, studying how his mouth opened before closing it again. Hinata squirmed, mortification growing by the second.

Naruto smiled uncharacteristically, so unlike the big, toothy ones and substituted with a sad hint of– of _something_. This one came out as a small, calm twitch of his lips, and air hitched in her throat.

"Then," he started really slow, face scrunched in deep contemplation, "do something they thought they needn't but do. Show'em what you can do. They'll see that it doesn't matter."

Hinata held her breath, blinking slowly. She shook her head, not knowing what to answer to that. It was too simple. And even if for some inscrutable reason it could work, what would she do for her family anyway? The Hyūga were soldiers, something that was out of her reach since she was born. Their strength and pride resided in that they were fighters and defenders.

She probably was going to be relegated to become a second-handed piece in their hierarchy. Maybe, probably, with the duty of becoming a teacher for the younger ones who couldn't still indulge in the ninja training, she thought sorrowfully.

Nevertheless, watching Naruto's steady gaze with the remaining of that confident smile, she guessed, if even Naruto Uzumaki could believe Hinata Hyūga had something of value in her, that she mattered for something beyond her inability to fight, she may as well try. Maybe working hard and aiming for anything that would lead for her family being proud of her, even in the tiniest of ways, was worth achieving.

Didn't Naruto always do that after all? He claimed and he yelled his dream to anyone to hear, then proceeding to train at the grounds and at the park and at home all alone. He stood out as determinate and secure of what he wanted and wished. No one believed him; but he did, and maybe that was enough to keep going on.

Hinata looked down at her hands, clean and with no scars or calluses unlike the boy next to her and her little sister and father and cousin.

At the end, all came to the maybes, but it was more than she had just a mere hour ago.

"What the– ?!" A scream tore through the sky, with the clacking and snapping of ropes and earth echoing with it.

Their heads snapped in the direction of Training Ground 4, where a disgruntled Uchiha was struggling with the little trap Naruto had put up. Hinata gasped with the imagery while Narutp started laughing like a lunatic. It had worked! Sasuke discovered them with an expression of anger dotting his face, which prompted the tanned boy to laugh more rambunctiously.

"Naruto!"

"Haha!" He pointed at the Uchiha. "Suck it, bastard! C'mon, Hinata, let's go before he untangles himself."

Afterwards, the day was about running away and laughing and sharing little stories like they always did. His words followed her up until night had fallen and they separated to go home, remaining in the back of her mind, safely warded.

Her room was dark and silent wit books and scrolls scattered on her table. She picked one of them, full of text about the economy and trading and politic lessons of the morning.

Yes, she considered hopefully, she would try. It was the least she should do.

"Father doesn't like that you hang out with him," her little sister said unexpectedly appearing next to her. A tiny frown clouded her childish face.

"I know," Hinata answered with a smile. "But he's my friend."

Her only friend outsides the gates of the Hyūga compound at that. And he was so lively and bright and incredible, so different from the people she was familiar with. Naruto had never looked down on her, like that afternoon, always showering her with kind words and smiles, well-intended jokes and touches.

And she discovered with no great surprise that she didn't want to lose his friendship for nothing in the world. Not even her clan, although she would do anything to gain their respect as well.

She would fight for Naruto's friendship as much as she would fight for her family's acceptance. And she would do it. It was a promise.

"_I _don't like that you spend _so_ much time with him," Hanabi continued with something that was more of a pout now.

"Hmmm," she laughed lightly. The older sister distinguished the younger's wandering gaze to the box in the corner of their room. Her smile widened. "Want to play?"

"Yes!"

Before anything else was said, the four years old run to find the toy's box.

* * *

Naruto gazed at the line of lanterns above his head, lightening the night while the inhabitants of Konoha enjoyed the festivities of summer. It was warm and the delicious smell from the food stands filled the air for the occasion. He eyed the games that the other kids were playing. They looked like fun, particularly the catch the fish game, and he couldn't wait until he practiced with them.

Before that, though, he had to wait for Iruka-sensei and Hinata. He sulked. Why were they so late?

Resting on the wooden wall of Ichiraku's Ramen, he glanced around impatiently. Maybe he had come too early to the meeting place, but Iruka and Hinata had always been the kind of people who were early to any get-together. And how would he contain his wish any longer than he should? They lights were so shinny and the laughter echoing in the streets so lively, with the promise of fireworks and games that was enough to drove him into a frenzy.

Naruto swung on his heels, hands shoved in the short black pants. He paid attention to the bustling inside the food stand, the villagers passing by without a second glance in his direction, not even an acknowledging peek. The boy smiled, excited with the prospect of enjoying the festivity for the first time. The ambient had all the elements to become an incredible night.

"I can't believe you're on time for once," said a voice next to him. "I wish you practiced the same punctuality for class."

The boy twirled, coming heads on with the taller figure of his teacher. "Iruka-sensei, you're late!"

"You're the one who came before time." Iruka straightened, head turning around to watch the bustling streets. "Where is Hinata?"

"She said she had to ask her dad," Naruto answered, hopping on his heels and a hand absently tugging Iruka's sleeves.

The chūnin wasn't wearing the standard ninja gear he was so used to seeing, opting for a more civilian attire. The excited boy hoped it meant that the man was going to go with them through all the night as he had promised just the day before. He really, really could not wait any more.

Naruto cursed Hinata's family for delaying the event of playing games and eating ramen, and getting to witness how Konoha's Summer Festival was for the _first _time since he had never done with Iruka's and Gramp's excuse of not trusting that it would save for him to go alone. Like he wouldn't be able to protect himself –or Hinata!– if the occasion came. Huffing under his breath, he whipped his head from side to side, eager eyes searching for white ones.

"She'll be here soon, don't be so impatient," Iruka scolded with hands crossing over his chest.

"Old Man Hokage always says that life is short." Naruto's shoulders squared as he pouted. "And that we shouldn't wait 'til we're old and wrinkled to enjoy it. I'm gettin' old here, y'know!

Iruka snorted. "You are nine."

"I'm almost _ten, _Iruka-sensei."

"Right. How could I forget?"

Naruto was incapable of avoiding Iruka's poking finger, too late by the time it reached his cheeks. He complained, swiping the hand away from him while the chūnin gave a heartfelt laugh at his antics.

"Excuse me?"

The voice was an unknown one, on the stoic side with an accent that Naruto always related to someone who knew a lot and was sophisticated. He had heard Gramps and a man who looked exactly like Shikamaru speaking in that tone the few times he had burst into their meetings. The energetic boy wrinkled his nose, looking ahead to face a man of long hair and white eyes he had come to know very well.

At each sides of the mysterious man stood other three people: one boy with a heated glare, a younger kid who stood upright and a girl in a light kimono. Not caring about the other people present, Naruto beamed at the sight of his friend, almost running to her encounter.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed animatedly. "You finally here."

"Naruto-kun," she greeted with a small smile of her own. There was a rumble coming from the serious man and Hinata twitched uncomfortably, shyly peeking to both parties. "This is my father, Hiashi Hyūga and the leader of the clan Hyūga. And my little sister Hanabi and cousin Neji, too."

The blond blinked, his spiky hair swinging at the same time his head bobbed up and down from one unfamiliar face to another. Now that he got closer, he made out the similarities shared with Hinata beyond the Byakugan: the straight noses and high-cheekbones. However, apparently, the resemblance ended in the physical aspects.

They definitely did not seem as friendly as Hinata did, their hardened features shining through. The way they carried themselves was different, too, as if they appeared to be more posh-y or uptight, he couldn't tell. Naruto tilted to the left, nearer to Hinata, biting the inside of his cheek.

He particularly didn't like how they were watching him. Not a bit, as if those people were trying to look _through_ his soul.

He gulped, glancing for any dedications to Hinata. She inclined her head, worry and embarrassment shadowing her expression, and thank gods, he took the hint after a second of hesitation. Putting up a confident front, chest puffed out with convinced gaze, Naruto countered Hinata's relatives.

"Uhhh, hi. Nice to meet ya. " He waved with a tentative grin playing in his lips. "Imma Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a pause, a long-suffering pause, where his expression almost fell. Naruto could feel Iruka-sensei's steady presence appearing behind him even though the others' gaze didn't waver from him.

"I know," the man stated at last, a cold edge rasping his words. Hinata recoiled next to him at the same time all of him froze with the piercing glare of Hiashi Hyūga. Only when his unyielding gaze left him did he relax. "And you may be?"

The only other adult, who had remained silent throughout the interchange, leveled himself after a respectful bow. "Iruka Umino. Naruto's instructor at the academy." There was a nod of acknowledgement from the older Hyūga. "He asked me to go with them today since it seems it was a requisite."

"I see," he answered, not as knife-like as before. "Thank you for your service."

The Uzumaki watched in relief how the two of them began to talk between themselves, for sure about boring stuff as many other grown-ups did. He slithered between their taller forms, drawing closer to Hinata who had stuck by her sister's side. She smiled, mouthing a 'hello'. The shrimp, Hanabi, glowered, and he glared back before redirecting his attention to the older sister.

"How did you manage to get Iruka-sensei into this?" Hinata asked. "I thought most chūnins were called to duty for the night."

Naruto grinned like a loony, hands going behind his head. "Remember Iruka's secret thingy? The one I told you mooonths ago? I discovered it."

Pride filled him when Hinata placed her full interest on him, patiently waiting for the big discovery. He snickered, a quick glance to where the adukts talked to assure they weren't paying attention to them. Inconspicuously, he cupped his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei writes poems," Naruto whispered, perceiving with happiness the surprise appearing after his words. "_Poems. _And lots of it. They were pretty bad, too. _Where art thou, my faithful kunai."_

He crinkled his nose in distaste, shuddering at the memory of finding the scrolls while smiling with Hinata's quiet mirth. The boy was ready to continue with the story about how he discovered his teacher's hidden place when a snort resonated. Whatever he was going to say fell into oblivion, and both friends looked down to see Hanabi slamming a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, she laughs," Naruto remarked jokingly, amused at the attempts of the little girl to come out as uninterested as possible.

The five years old scoffed, hiding behind her sister's figure and one hand clutching to her kimono. Confused, Naruto searched for Hinata's help, who only shrugged and curled one arm around Hanabi's shoulder in comfort.

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically. "She is not in the mood today."

"Ah. Okay." He doubted she ever was on the mood with that face.

"Well, shall we get going?" Iruka asked appearing next to them. "Your father already informed me when you should go back to home, Hinata, so let's begin before then night is over."

"What, there was a time limit?!" Naruto felt cheated, but he went unnoticed.

"We should go, as well," Hiashi informed. "Hanabi, Neji, come on. Have a good night, Hinata."

The man didn't wait for them to answer, already turning around down the road with the regal posture that was quickly becoming a trait for the blond boy. He observed somewhat interested as the sisters hugged each other before separating away, the younger one trotting to her father's side.

"Have a good time, sis," she shouted with a quick glare in his direction.

Naruto blinked. Really, what did she have against him? It wasn't like he had done something to her. He didn't even meet her until today, beyond the occasional stumble with Hinata in the middle and descriptions or stories he had heard.

And the other boy –Neji, maybe?– wasn't better. He had sensed his white eyes on them all the time. With that congested expression that looked as if he was going to pounce them any minute now. It reminded him of the other kind of glares, the ones he received in a daily basis from just about anyone.

Even now, Hinata's cousin didn't bulge from his position, a glower set on them. _Gross._

Actually, Hianta's whole family seemed to hate his guts going by how they looked at him. Naruto frowned.

The soft voice of his friend retrieved him from his musings when she slightly bent over, with her usual blush dyeing her cheeks. Although, this time, the young ninja-to-be discerned the little quiver of her lips, as if she was anxious about something.

"See you soon, Neji-nii-san," she said as a timid smile tugged her mouth.

Neji sneered, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He didn't answer straight away, eyes roaming up and down on her form, to then shift to Naruto with a disdain that made the blond back away. He recovered quickly, a glower to match the heated glare making to his face.

What the heck was wrong with him? It wasn't like Hinata had insulted him or… or anything!

"You're such a disgrace," Neji muttered to Hinata with a steady scowl, so lowly and so venomously that it almost past unnoted.

Naruto pulled back, shock crushing through his face. His jaw fell, head snapping to his left and finding the same expression mirrored on the dark-haired Hyūga. It took seconds to pick up the scattered thoughts together, the surprise giving away to confusion. But as soon as Neji flared them a last glance and turned around, anger wave away.

"Oi! What's the problem with _you?!_" he screamed at the leaving figure. "What the heck was that?! Come here, bastard!"

He would have lunged if Iruka-sensei hadn't stopped him in his tracks, fingers wrapped around his shirt. He growled, struggling against the bind. This didn't make sense! Why would that bastard say something like that, to Hinata of all the people.

Naruto frowned, the anger still to settle even though Neji's silhouette had disappeared between the crowd. He slapped Iruka's hand away, taking in Hinata's downtrodden expression. It didn't look like she felt sad or taken aback; rather, he detected resignation as if this ordeal was common, and that made him irater than before.

"How could he say _that_?!" he fumed, a foot stomping against the road. "Her cousin is– is the biggest ass –!" And the rest of her family didn't seem to have the best of personalities, either.

"Naruto!"

The blond halted his rant, shutting his mouth while Iruka scolded him about improper language. His cheeks burnt in indignation, throwing a sideway glance to his companion. Naruto opened his mouth to tell her something, anything, but Iruka laid a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention, and shook his head calmly.

Taking his teacher's hint, he didn't pronounce a word. Hinata looked uncomfortable with the topic, and with a plead on her eyes so he didn't drag the conversation any longer. He huffed under his breath, pouting at Hinata. It wasn't fair. Nevertheless, it would only bring down the good atmosphere that he had just minutes ago.

He wouldn't forget, though.

"Well, whatever," Naruto said, although the scowl didn't leave his face. He breathed deeply, a tentative smile making its way awkwardly to his lips. "Have you been in this festival before, Hinata? 'coz I haven't –Gramps and Iruka-sensei always said I shouldn't go alone 'round so late, y'know."

She nodded appreciatively and Iruka sighed in relief with them. They could try making something positive out of the night, at least.

"With my family the year before," she informed.

"Oh, good. Then you gotta show me everything. I wanna play in that thing with the fish, but don't know what's about. And the mask, Iruka-sensei promised he'd buy us a mask. Right?"

* * *

He kicked the pebble in front of _his _swing, the movements jerky and uncoordinated, and angrily sighed when the little rock didn't go as far as he had hoped. Naruto sat on his place, still hearing the murmurs and whispers, and the gaze and glares tickling his back and wishing they just… disappeared.

Yeah, he was only eleven, and as Iruka-sensei said it was strange for someone to graduate early. Nevertheless, when people, every one of them with no exception, wanted and hoped for him to fail, he wished he had passed. The tease from his classmates didn't make things any better, with continuous callbacks on how only a fool like him would believe they were going to pass even when they were the dead-last.

His hands clutched the ropes of the swing, swearing off all the furtive glances in his direction. He stayed there until all the parents and newly graduated genin went to home, reconstructing what he had done wrong in the exam –the written part for sure, as well as the dammed Clone Jutsu.

Naruto grumbled under his breath, eyes following the last family leaving the courtyard of the academy. The afternoon had gone by fast, and he wondered if Iruka-sensei would come to him when the man finished his work. Although, if he remembered correctly, didn't he say he had a meeting with Old Man Hokage after class?

Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes exhausted. With any luck, Ichiraku might have been open by the time he arrived there.

"Hi."

He yelped, jumping from the spot. He turned around, his stance ready for an attack, and came to the view of Hinata standing a few feet away, a concerned appearance dotting her face. Naruto sighed, mustering up a weak smile.

"Hey," the blond greeted her while closing the distance.

"I saw Neji-nii-san had come home after the exam." Her gaze unwavering, Hinata wriggled her hands together. "How did it go?"

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it again. He groaned. "I can't believe your idiot of a cousin is a ninja before _me."_

"He's a year older, Naruto-kun."

"_Still._ He's an assh… idiot, stuttering around the place and telling everyone 'bout fate and what else just because he's a genius. Like Sasuke! What do they know that no one does anyway?"

She sighed, a poignant smile taking over. He continued murmuring, uncomfortably switching his weight from one foot to another while crossing his arms over the chest. Then, he exhaled as his shoulders shagged in defeat, searching for his frog-wallet. Naruto looked up to meet her worried expression.

"Wanna ramen for dinner? I invite this time."

Hinata shook her head. "I had to go home soon. I promised Hanabi to help her with something."

The boy gulped, putting away the wallet from sight. He avoided the Hyūga's gaze, knowing she would perceive his disappointment. Nonetheless, Hinata was as sharp as ever, and it didn't take much before she rectified the problem.

"Maybe we can go together if you wish?" She smiled tentatively, concerned with the dullness marking her friend's words. "And you can tell me how you did."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Naruto chirped, the first grin of the day materializing finally. They set off to the familiar path towards the Hyūga compound side to side. "Sooo, they asked for the Clone Jutsu, the one I'm not good with, remember? And the written part kinda, uh, sucked."

"But did he rest go all right?" Hinata wondered.

"Yep." The boy stopped in his tracks before a pout appeared. "Weeell, not completely. The Transformation Jutsu didn't turn out the best, a bit too short compared to the real teacher; the Substitution Jutsu was perfect though."

He laughed awkwardly, hands deep in the pockets of his orange jumpsuit. His lips curled downwards, sight set on the road beneath his feet. A part of him offhandedly recalled that the previous genin exam went more or less like this one –terribly wrong in all that mattered.

The difference with now and then, however, was that he really hoped for succeeding this one. He had paid attention and practiced and listened to the clues Iruka-sensei and the few people who advised him gave him. Yet, theory was never his forte, the jutsus could barely pass as ninjutsu, and his taijutsu was lackluster against the boys from a year above.

The worst of all, though, was the superior sneers and hurtful remarks from others. He had already received his fare share of them from the idiots that seemingly popped out everywhere.

"Next year you'll make it, Naruto-kun," Hinata assured him.

Naruto huffed, hands transforming into fists. "Yeah, I guess. It's just frustrating how everyone thought this would happen." He sneered, reminding the smirks from the other students and parents. "And your cousin was there. The idiot was looking at me like, I dunno, dirt or something. He commented about you, too, y'know. Bastard."

"You shouldn't say that about him. Neji-nii-san isn't that bad." She steered clear from his angry eyes, a frown starting to emerge. "Th-the circumstances are… troublesome."

"He is the _worst. _And I've only met him a couple of times! Each time he looks like– like he wishes the worst for you or anyone and yet you never behave badly and– and–"

"Neji-nii-san is only upset with the Hyūga. I-I told you, it's not–"

"It doesn't mean he can treat you like that!" he yelled, offended with her point of view. "What if your dad, or elders, or-or whatever had fucked up? It doesn't justify how he treats you," Naruto spat wryly. "You gotta nothing to do with that crap. Really, Hinata, you are incredible to put up with Neji. You are, regardless, but… ugh. "

Hinata kept quiet for a minute, staring at the swelling frustration from Naruto, before the embarrassment caught up with her.

"Y-you think so?" she stuttered, disbelief smeared in her question.

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

A pregnant silence fell on them with a huffing Naruto and a startled Hinata. She lowered her head to the point where her chin touched her clothes, lids closing as the words sunk in. Hinata bit her lip, mind reeling while she searched for any hint on what to comment next.

She came across the blond's furrowed eyebrows, wrinkled nose and flaming blue orbs. He looked as serious as never before, completely believing what he had just said. And for what it was worth, those words may have been truth. She inhaled, squashing the fast beating of her heart and the warmth gushing from inside before gathering enough courage to say what she wanted to say for the longest of time.

It was the proper thing to do after how much Naruto encouraged her.

"I think you are, too." Hinata blushed, not daring to look at him. "Incredible, I mean. You're the strongest person I know."

Naruto gaped, eyes widening in surprise. He froze as the Hyūga squirmed next to him. There was warm spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, the frustration from the day vanishing with Hinata's soft smile. A bubble of laughter burst in his throat, but he contained it with difficulty while following her wandering eyes.

The blond smiled, a weight disappearing from his shoulders as he ducked his head to search for the white eyes of her companion with red smeared all over his face and a hand massaging his nape.

It felt good to hear those words from time to time as strange as they may have sounded to him. But then again, Hinata was like that –strange, unbelievably so with blushes and stammers and ideas that were foreign to him. So were Iruka and Teuchi and Gramps in their own way, and so was he with what he couldn't quite understand and even then, standing up again and again.

That was what he did, what he had promised himself to do, wasn't it? To stand up once more after falling.

Naruto breathed deeply, the crimson yet to subside, and smiled embarrassed with Hinata's conscientious gaze on him.

"Thanks," he said cheerfully. "Uh, I'm not the strongest yet, but soon enough I'm gonna get the position. Wait and see."

She smirked at his confident words contrasted against the not-so-certain stance. He mumbled some more, none of it reaching her, and she giggled once Naruto bloated with a loud voice and dragged her around Konoha, running like the maniac he was.

Much later, when night fell and Hinata was at home, she held her gaze to Neji's hostile glare when they crossed path in one of the many corridors of their house. Her cousin frowned, taken aback with her new attitude. She sighed inwardly, still insecure but managing to greet Neji as she always did.

That seemed to get a rise out of him more than her usual responses composed by squirms and stutters, making him twist his face into a repulsed expression while his nostrils flared. His shoulders crashed against hers, not looking back even though Hinata did look back.

"Excuse me, Hinata-_sama," _Neji muttered, every drop of sarcasm and hostility lacing his words as his sight focused right ahead of him.

Only as her cousin's figure disappeared behind one of the many turns of their home, did Hinata drop her tense posture, her head hanging low even when Hanabi came to her with worried questions.

It could have been worse. But it could have been better; much, much better, and that made her sad.

* * *

Hinata sighed inwardly when Naruto slammed his head onto the table filled with scrolls and books from the academy. He grumbled, the words coming out as meaningless sentences while she waited for him to stop mopping. The night had already fallen over the bright day, the streets lights turned on, and she doubted she could stay any longer in his apartment.

"I hate this. Theory, ugh," he whined. "Why do I need to know how the ninja system works for the village, anyway? It's not like it'll matter out there!"

The Hyūga smothered the crumbled paper on her lap, humming slightly to show the blonde-haired boy she was paying attention to the rant about how theoretical exams should be forbidden from the genin tests. There was a moment when he slammed a hand against the table, yelling about how when he became Hokage all written text would be canceled from existence. She cocked her head amused as Naruto finished his passionate speech with a fist up in the air.

"If you want to become Hokage, you'll need this," she interceded with a soft voice, waving the texts. "The leader of the village has to have a grasp of the economy and financial state."

He glowered, a disgruntled pout making its way to his determinate expression. "Hinata, you sounded like Iruka-sensei just now," he complained. "It's _scary._ But that's why I got you. You're like a genius about these things. And betcha I'll pass the exam anyhow; I had the best teacher."

The girl blushed when seeing the wink directed to her, sight landing on her neatly pilled notes and the rest of the messy apartment: full of used ramen cups, thrown clothes and dust. The red on her cheeks darkened as Naruto began to laugh, dropping on the floor again, while her mouth transformed into an embarrassed grimace.

Sighing, she picked up one of the jutsu scrolls so they could continue revising, leaving the little compliment for after when she was alone. The paper illustrated the process to create what seemed to be a duplicate oneself, and with a little straining of her zero knowledge in ninja training beyond the babbling and explications from Naruto and her sister, Hinata remembered what technique it was about.

She frowned in worry before gazing at Naruto who looked carefree watching over his plants on the window. Hinata bit her lip, wondering how to approach the subject.

"Naruto-kun," she called, gaining his attention, "how is the clone jutsu going?"

The response was instantaneous. His smile fell off, leaving behind a restrained twitch of his mouth. The Hyūga examined the way his fingers jerked nervously, blue eyes avoiding her and doubt overshadowing his otherwise cheery attitude. Hinata recalled that last time it was this same jutsu the one which made him fail the genin examination, and how upset he felt afterwards. For what she knew, Naruto was deemed incapable of creating the clone, although he didn't have as much of a problem with the other techniques.

She squirmed, an unpleasant sensation cursing through her. She could help him in the theoretical part of his exam, she was good memorizing and had studied her fair share of the political aspects that was required from a ninja. However, when it came to the practical, she could assist from little to nothing. It left a hollow pit at the base of her stomach since Naruto always tried to help her even though he understood little of her studies and aided when she needed something entailing physical work.

Hinata writhed uncomfortably searching for what she should say, and fingertips clashing against each other. She did not notice when the boy snapped her from the internal musings.

"Don't worry." Naruto smirked energetic, the prior frown disappearing. "Iruka-sensei gave me some guidelines. I'm gonna make it. 'Sides, I'm good with the other two jutsus."

"Alright." The Hyūga nodded, relieved with Naruto's unwavering voice although not fully taking his lie.

With another hour to go, they continued reviewing the last topics while occasionally the Uzumaki displayed a spectacle of the substitution and transforming skills. There was a faltering second when his Transformation Jutsu didn't go as expected, but Hinata hoped it was enough.

Naruto was capable of doing the minimum in the writing test, at least. She, with the Iruka-sensei backing her up sometimes, made sure of it.

"I think I've got to go home. It's late," she informed him, picking up all her possession around the tiny room.

He blinked, raising his head from the little doodles he was scrawling in the corner of one page. Naruto shoved all the scrolls, seeking for any that was hers and when they got everything in order, they exited the front door.

"You want me to go with you?" Naruto asked, his eyes examining the dark sky and the shining half-moon.

She shook her head, thankful but understanding that he would need all the rest necessary for tomorrow. He escorted her to the end of the staircases of the building, nevertheless, all the way jabbering about how sure he was of passing the genin exam. She listened, some side of her as eager as he was.

They arrived to the entrance of the apartment building, exchanging greeting and good luck wishes. She could notice the excitement and the nervousness behind the blueness of his irises and the rough movements of his hands. Although, behind all that, there was hopefulness she could not discern.

"Hey, Hinata." He pronounced her name in a singsong tone, hopping up and down. "I'm gonna do it. I'll be a ninja –a _real_ ninja, y'know. So tomorrow when you see me I'll already have the forehead protector."

He grinned as shock crushed her at the bold proclamation.

"I know," she muttered once recovered, but no for the lack of confidence on him.

There were few people whom she believed more than she did in Naruto.

His smile widened, stretching to the point where it must have hurt him, and she returned it back with a shier one. It felt good to recover the undoubting Naruto, the one who would accomplish anything just because he trusted he could, somehow. It made her have faith in herself, too.

Repositioning the books under her arms, she bowed a goodbye, slowly walking up the street.

She stopped for a moment, doubting her next action before gathering the courage with red ears that she hoped didn't glow from the warm the radiated.

"Take care," the girl shouted shyly from the distance, and even from some meters away, she witnessed how the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

"Of course I will, Hinata. When I don't?"

Then, with the calming words tucked safe somewhere in her, albeit not comforting since she knew better from him, Hinata was off to home.

* * *

It was past midnight at the Hokage's office. The room soaked in darkness, with only a little lamp illuminating the space, and the smoke from Hiruzen Sarutobi's pipe swirling lazily around. Naruto, sprawled in a chair chuckled as his fingers stroked the sturdy cloth around his head, the metallic piece resting in his forehead cold to the touch. The faint leaf symbol stood out under his fingers, thin and proud to display.

He felt more tired than ever, but man, wasn't this the happiest moment of his life. He did it. After two failed attempts and an almost catastrophic third one, he finally became a ninja. A step closer to become Hokage, a step closer to be recognized by everyone.

He couldn't wait to tell Hinata about this. She, of course, would happy for him as Iruka had been. Maybe he would invite her to Ichiraku for once, and then he would tell Teuchi and Ayame, too. Yeah, that sounded neat.

But, most of all, he couldn't wait to show those bastards, Neji and Sasuke and all the other people who trusted he would not make to a genin. This would make them shut their mouths about the destiny and dead-last nonsense. Even if they were said to be_ geniuses, _they had been sooo very wrong about him.

Naruto snickered. Best day without a doubt.

"Are you sure you don't have any questions?" The Hokage asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Gramps gazed at him under the Hokage hat, pipe suddenly out of sight. The recently promoted genin blinked sluggishly, his brain not catching up with whatever the old man was speaking about. It was _late,_ and he was tired. Really tired. The night had been long with dammed Mizuki and the scroll and he knew Iruka-sensei was safe back at the hospital and the–

It downed then what had actually happened, and what the Hokage wanted to know. With the afterglow of making one of his dreams true and Iruka's unconditional belief on him, that exact piece of information had slipped past everything.

He frowned.

Or he just didn't want to consider about the… topic. Naruto wasn't sure.

Jinchūriki. Gramps said that was the name used for people like him. People who contained one of the nine Tailed Beast inside them. Human sacrifices.

His mood soured quickly with that in mind. It seemed so inconceivable and so impossible. A giant demonic fox lived in his guts. The concept itself was hilarious. The demon that attacked his village twelve years ago was condemned to live in his belly for the rest of his life because the Fourth sealed it. A mass of hate and chakra and malice lived inside him.

Naruto barely grasped the new concept around his mind. He wished he was able to lock and double lock the information in some obscure place of his mind. He didn't want to think about it ever again.

But this explained so, so much, too.

His birthday that coincidentally shared the same date as the attack, the extra protection bestowed upon him with the ANBU watching over him, Old Man Hokage's monthly visits to his apartment. So many things made sense now. And then, the villagers.

Now he could put a reason behind all the glares and the hate and the snide comments behind his back. He could recognize why they always seemed to fear him when he did nothing all. The inhabitants hated him for something he wasn't aware of or remembered, for being the unfortunate to carry the burden for them. They ignored him, forever looking down on him for something he didn't even have the right to _choose_.

Naruto gritted his teeth, hands clenching at his side, and a glower crossing through his face.

How did those people _dare_.

Something dark twisted inside him, not really pleasant, and for a moment he wondered if that was the fox or him. Nevertheless, the sensation left as fast as it had appeared, and he really didn't want to dwell on that.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned, eyes soft and wrinkles of worry tainting his skin.

The boy blinked, his body relaxing under the elder's yielding gaze. Naruto couldn't fathom when he had gone so taught and his muscles ached because of it. A slight shade of pink became visible in his cheeks, embarrassed with his thoughts and for not paying attention to the Hokage.

"I… don't know." That was the truth. What was he suppose to ask? He wanted to hear about something, thought; something that didn't matter _now_ after so many years, but sort of did for him. "How? How did this happen?"

Hiruzen closed his eyes, marks surfacing in his forehead. A rumbling sound came from the older man, as if he was mowing over what to say. "That tale is a long one and perhaps not something to be told today," he uttered. Naruto scowled with the elusive reply. He didn't like those. "But you have to understand that when the Kyubi attacked there was chaos, Naruto. We had to act quickly and the only way to stop a bijuu is by sealing them into someone. In this case, it was you. The Fourth had as much of a choice as you did. If there'd been another way... But there wasn't."

It came slowly, the acceptance. It wasn't easy –gods, it really wasn't– but there laid some sort of reassurance in those words spoken so calmly and so softly. Still, it made less than a little of sense. The twelve years old gripped his neon colored jacket.

"But why me? I don't– can't understand. From all the people, why–"

The Hokage sighed, shagging in utter defeat against an enemy Naruto couldn't spot. The elder clad in robes stood up, eyes wary and adorned with sadness so uncommon of the man, while getting closer to him with an extended hand, which landed upon his shoulder.

"There are… reasons. Some that I can tell you now but you'll know in the future." The declaration was carefully stated, with the same mysterious tone that had started to grit in his nerves. "However, what I can tell you is that the Fourth believed in you, in your strength and your capacity to overcome everything. He believed in Konoha as well, that they would see past it and accept you as Naruto and not the monster they think to see."

Naruto snorted without humor.

"I presume he might have been a bit too optimistic with the matter. That's partially my fault, too, I guess," the Sarutobi continued as a cheerless smile played in his lips. "I _should _have done better."

A dark shadow passed over his features, transforming his wrinkled face into something older; really, really old and not the powerful Hokage he knew Sarutobi Hiruzen was.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry," he uttered in a small voice.

The genin panicked at the sorrow filled expression, hands shooting forwards to curl around the elder's ones. It was the tone of a person who had too many regrets, the wrinkles of someone who lived too many things, and even though Naruto could not understand their meaning, he didn't like them plastered in the affable man he considered family.

"No, no, Gramps. It wasn't… You don't–didn't– I…"His mind was going faster than his mouth and what and how and… _this wasn't okay_ was the only thing that made sense in the muddle that were his thoughts. "I understand. I think I do, y'know."

Old Man Hokage looked down at him with confusion written on his face. Naruto breathed, crystalline eyes darting everywhere for help and his hold tightening around the Hokage's wrists.

"I understand. Iruka-sensei made me understand," the jinchūriki finally said, almost in a whisper. "When Mizuki-sen– Mizuki attacked and Iruka-sensei still– He told me it didn't matter. That he hadn't known better at first, like the rest, but he understood and then– accepted me, y'know?" the blond boy was mumbling by the end, the memories of the night fresh and bringing a bright, teary smile with them. "I only need to show them, right? I'm going to be powerful and protect them and become Hokage and they will recognize me."

It took several seconds of unwanted silence that drowned the room before Hiruzen found his voice. He kneeled in front of the beaming, almost crying boy with a warm smile of his own. It was strength and resolve what he was seeing there, so alike of that of once his determinate successor and the burning fire of a red-haired kunoichi. They would be proud of the kid, he thought without doubt.

His sharp senses noted the rattle from the boards above them, no doubt from Kakashi that had been watching over them all the time, and sighed with a peace of mind that had been eluding him since longer than he cared to admit.

"Of course, Naruto," Hiruzen answered at his unasked question. Still smiling, he stood up with gratitude swarming under the hardened layers of his heart with war and conflicts. "It's your choice, what you consider is correct."

Naruto nodded eagerly, mouth widening from ear to ear, and shifted in the chair. The explosive voice and the brilliant personality were back in a heartbeat.

"Can I go now? I'm _really_ sleepy and I want to tell the news to Hinata and Teuchi and Ayame first thing tomorrow and I've to visit Iruka-sensei in the hospital, too." There was contemplative pause. "And I have to prepare for the photo for the registration thing! I've the best idea ever. You'll see, Gramps."

* * *

**N/A: **First of all, thanks for favoriting and following my fic! And I really appreciate the reviews!

Now, as some of you showed concern with the AU/canon thing, I'm aware of my limitations. I have to be honest here and I say I'm not really a plot driven sort of writer, but I'll try my best. I'm already working with Neji's fight debacle in this chapter -the good thing about introducing Hinata sooner is that you can do the same with Neji. So no big deal here, I hope.

The big events of the manga, though, will happen: Sasuke going rouge, the time skip, Pain's attack and so on. I'm just going to try to come around everything without steering too much from the canon line, but changing whatever I see fit or worth changing. That's what I meant when I'd keep the fic close to canon: the story will be the same. The resolutions? Not so much (sorry if the explanation isn't clear enough. I'm really sleepy here.)

Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some doubts on how I handled the characters and the situations for now, and I'm kinda scared knowing that in the future I'll have to add Team 7 and delve into the Hyuga more, while keeping the other rookies and the plot points around. So any advice or criticism is welcome in this regard. That's it, I think.


End file.
